


Darker Nights

by AvielleSierra



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Assault, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvielleSierra/pseuds/AvielleSierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Era - Marius is on his way home from his daily stalking, walking in the Luxembourg Garden. There is a fight in the street he usually takes, so he takes a side alley to avoid it. A sharp pain spread across his head and everything went black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape, suicidal thoughts.
> 
> This is dark. No fluff here. 
> 
> I'm not sorry.

She looked beautiful this afternoon, as usual. The lovely angel was strolling through the garden as usual with the older gentleman. Today was different, though. She'd smiled at him. This was all that Marius could think of as he walked home in the aubergine twilight. As he rounded the corner on the avenue, he saw the four men brawling in the street. The gendarmes had begun to flood the area, so Marius chose to cut through an alley, rather than risking being caught up in the fray and questioned. He'd used this alley before, but this night, it seemed darker than the other times. He shook off the sense of foreboding, and instead focused on his beloved's smile. A sharp pain spread across the back of Marius' head before the world went black.

* * *

When Marius awoke he first became aware of the burning pain in his shoulders. His arms had been twisted painfully behind him and tied as such; to move at all wrenched them more. He immediately realized that he had been stripped of his clothes, and a shiver of terror ran through him. Eyes snapping open, Marius looked around the room as well as he could, his movement severely limited by his bonds. His head ached something awful, and he closed his eyes again, providing some relief to his throbbing skull. Some time had passed, and when an unseen door creaked open behind him, it startled Marius. The sinister laughter that accompanied the door closing made the young man sick to his stomach.

"Good Evening. I see that you're awake. Welcome! We are to have some fun" A familiar voice that Marius could not place spoke behind him "Will you play nice?" 

"Who are you?" his voice shaking, Marius questioned "Why am I here?"

"Who I am is of no concern to you. You are here, because I wish to have some entertainment this evening." 

Marius shook, fear trembling throughout his body. His fear was well warranted as a hand reached down to stroke his face. He shuddered and attempted to pull away. This angered the man whose hand he avoided. A fist connected with his cheekbone almost immediately, followed quickly by a second. The hand stroked his face again, but this time he did not pull away. He was thankful when it ceased. Marius took two deep breaths, attempting to calm himself. The momentary respite was just that, momentary. A rope was laced tightly around his left thigh, and pulled taught. He writhed away, but was unsuccessful. As soon as his left leg was immobile,  his right was caught, and this one bound at the ankle, placing him in a rather awkward position. His captor crouched beside him, and ran a hand along his back, shushing him like he was an anxious child. Marius looked up at the man, and realized that he had a familiar face, although he could not place it. 

 

"You are a pretty thing, boy. I shall enjoy this immensely. Here's the thing. If you fight, it gets worse. You will be rewarded for good behavior." Montparnasse laughed cruelly.

"Please, please don't kill me!" Marius begged quietly. 

"Kill you? No. I don't intend to do that. We would be unable to have another  _date_ like this if you were dead." 

A chill of terror filled Marius, as he noticed from the corner of his eye that the other man had begun to undress. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to think of the angel he met in the garden, of her smile. It worked, but only for a moment as the floor directly in front of him creaked. His eyes snapped open when his head was yanked roughly upwards by the hair. Montparnasse smiled, and laid a soft kiss onto Marius' lips, before kneeling up and pressing his cock aganst the lips he had just kissed. Marius yanked away, trying to avoid the inevitable.

Montparnasse growled "Open up. And if you bite mine, I'll remove yours." Marius closed his eyes, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth obediently, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  The taste made Marius involuntarily pull away. The hand in his hair kept him from moving, as he was forced to take most of the thick cock into his mouth. Montparnasse gripped his hair tighter, enjoying the wet heat, thrusting deeper and harder into the younger boy's mouth. Marius choked, tears streaming down his face, and fought the urge to vomit, despite his stomach spasming. Thankfully it was not too much longer before Montparnasse cruelly pulled Marius' mouth flush with his body, forcing his throat to fit the thickness. Marius wanted, in that moment, to die. The captor growled and came, flooding the captive's throat with his thick, salty seed. As he pulled out, Marius gagged and heaved a bit, thankful to be able to breathe again.

A rough cloth was rubbed across his face, and dropped on the floor beneath him. Marius let his head fall aganist it, and wept openly. 

"Til later, dearie." Montparnasse said cheerfully, redressing and letting the door slam behind him. 


	2. The Darkness Consumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montparnasse comes back for more playtime with Marius. He brings some tools with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape, Violence, Blood, Torture

Marius begged God to be merciful and let him die. It hurt to breathe, and he could barely feel his hands. Tonight, there would be no mercy. The door slammed open and the nightmare began again.

"Hello, my friend! Ready for some more fun?" Montparnasse's wicked laughter echoed in the small dark room. Marius was silent. He had no words, realizing that begging would serve no purpose. The shiver that went down his spine had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. He hazarded a look, and realized that his captor was again undressing. Wishing he hadn't looked, tear-filled eyes closed again.

"Ready for something different? Or do you want more of the same." The voice came as a harsh whisper, the breath tickling his ear. When Marius did not reply, a fist hit his ribs. After a pause, when he didn't answer, two more blows hit the same spot. Through an exhalation of pain, the freckled boy gasped "diff... rent."

"Excellent choice, my dear guest! What fun we shall have." The wicked boy stood suddenly and grabbed a bag off of the table. Dropping the bag on the floor, and he rifles through it, finding what he sought out with a sinister smile. Kneeling beside the boy, Montparnasse contemplated his first move. A fiery pain forced a cry from Marius' mouth, he couldn't identify what caused the pain, but attempted to move away, nonetheless. A streak of red blood bubbled up on Marius' hip, where his captor had sliced him. The knife was sharp, and effective; a small, double-sided blade, easily hidden and deadly. With its ivory handle, it was one of Montparnasse's favorite possessions.

He drew the blade against the pale, freckled flesh once again, drawing another cry from the boy. A third, and fourth stripe joined the others in a series of lines. The cries stopped as he continued across the expanse of the boy's hips, but Montparnasse continued to cut his flesh in even lines until he reached the other side. He sat back on his heels and admired his handiwork. The blood began to drip down Marius' hips and thighs, trailing down to the floor. A rivulet of blood ran down the cleft of the boy's buttocks and when the knife-wielding boy saw that he grinned. He added another slice, horizontally across the others, sending more of the red liquid flowing. The knife was tossed upon the floor, and Montparnasse knelt up on his knees. Using only the crimson blood to lubricate himself, the cruel boy thrust himself into Marius without warning. An unearthly scream echoed in the room, as Marius was awakened from the semi-conscious stupor by the pain. Inhuman wails continued to pour from the young boy with every savage thrust that seemed to tear him apart. As suddenly as it began, it stopped, and Marius was reduced to sobs. Suddenly his lower back was on fire, as Montparnasse finished onto the bloody ribbons of his back.

"Well, that was fun! You are such an obliging guest!" Montparnasse rinsed his hands of the blood, and redressed. He dropped to his knees beside his captive, and offered the boy some water. Marius gulped it down, and did not protest as his captor stroked his hair. When the cup was empty, he gasped "thank you" gratefully. It was then that the other man loosened the rope holding his shoulders in their unnatural position, retying it lower, before turning on his heel and leaving the boy in sticky and in pain. Once he was alone, Marius sobbed uncontrollably until he fell asleep, finally able to get a little bit comfortable.

* * *

The comfort was short lived, as he was awakened with a kick to the abdomen. Before he could assess the situation, another kick landed, then another two - his hip, his thigh. Marius howled in agony, unable to make sense of what was happening. Unlike before, there were no words, no fake kindness just a hand in his hair, forcing his head backwards. The man struggled to undo his trousers, and Marius quickly realized that it was not the same man as before. A yell startled him, as his captor came in angrily.

"He is mine. Get your filthy hands away from him or I'll slice you to ribbons." The other man scurried from the room like a kicked dog, and Montparnasse knelt beside Marius.

"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly "What did he do to you?" looking over the bruises.

"Kicked... ribs... leg..." Marius gasped in pain. His left eye would barely open, it was badly swollen. Montparnasse checked him over brusquely. When he ascertained that his captive was not much worse for wear, he stood and closed the door. He returned, undoing his own trousers. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the man tied at his feet. Marius looked up, then closing his eyes, knowing what was expected of him. When Montparnasse pressed his cock to the boy's lips, his mouth opened obediently. Pleased, the man gently stroked, the boy's hair and thrust gently into his mouth. Not getting the results that he wanted, he hissed "use your tongue, boy!" through clenched teeth. Marius tentatively explored the member in his mouth with his tongue. This pleased his captor greatly, and he continued gently thrusting, enjoying the boy's minstrations. It did not take long before he gripped Marius' hair tightly and finshed in his mouth. Marius let his head fall as soon as Montparnasse let go of his hair, gagging at the taste. This time, there were no tears. 

As he had earlier, Montparnasse offered Marius water, which he gulped down greedily. When the water was gone, the outstretch hand offered him a piece of bread. Marius nodded gratefully, opening his mouth to take a bite. He finished the piece, feeling refreshed. Montparnasse flicked his knife, and waved it in front of the captive boy's face.

"If you try to run, you die." He sliced the rope binding Marius' hands, helping the boy to gently lower them to his sides. Rubbing his arms gently, he then tied them in front of his body wrists to elbows. This left him leaning somewhat precariously on his elbows. A rope tethered him to the same spot as before, limiting his movement greatly. The tension on the rope on his left leg was released suddenly, and Marius collapsed to the ground, gratefully. Montparnasse tied his ankles together, leaving him sprawled out on the floor.  Marius' muscles spasmed as he stretched tenatively. 

Montparnasse, having righted his clothing, stroked Marius' hair gently. "Sleep now, my guest." Marius was asleep before the door had a chance to close. 


	3. Overwhelming Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After actual sleep, Marius is emotionally numb, and physically in pain. He prays for everything to be over. Montparnasse has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depraved, torture, blood, rape, whipping, suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Thankfully, Marius is stronger of spirit than he thinks.

Marius blinked and stretched, as well as he could. He had slept for some time, and was somewhat refreshed. His eyes hurt, straining against the darkness, the left one swollen so much that he could not see. His back ached as he swiveled his hips, and he cried out in pain, as he reopened some of his wounds. He wept, wishing the pain would stop. The sobs made the pain in his likely broken ribs even worse. Marius tried to think of his beautiful angel from the garden. He closed his eyes, picturing her blonde curls and her bright blue eyes. The picture faded as the creaking door opened. 

"Good morning! Did you enjoy your nap?" Montparnasse asked, sickeningly enthusiastic. 

"I guess." Marius mumbled in response. 

"Good! We're going to have some more fun. Would you like some water?" 

"Please."

Montparnasse brought the cup of water up to Marius' mouth, and let him drink. He drank slowly, but finished the whole cup. The other man stood, taking the cup away, quickly returning. This time he did not undress, but in his hand he held a whip. Marius could not see the short buggy whip because of his swollen eye. It was probably for the best that way. The distinctive cracking sound frightened Marius, but he was unable to move - not just from his bonds, but from fear. He placed his forehead on the floor, closed his eyes and waited. 

The whip hissed through the air, cracking. Montparnasse laughed. The whip hissed through the air and this time struck it's target. A stifled shriek filled the room as the whip struck Marius again. The thin leather bit into the boy's shoulders, drawing blood with each lash. It lit fire across his back with every swing. Tears poured involuntarily from his eyes. Several times, the whip wrapped around, cutting into the soft flesh of his ribcage. He no longer cried out with each strike. After what felt like a painful eternity, Marius became unconscious. He was rudely awakened by icy water being poured over his flayed flesh. He moaned, unable to make another sound. The whipping began again. This time, Montparnasse concentrated on landing the blows between Marius' shoulder blades. The small target area was split apart and bleeding heavily.

Montparnasse dropped the whip on the floor, and began to undress. He neatly folded his clothing and placed it on a chair. The lithe man straddled Marius' bound legs and positioned himself. He dripped some unpleasantly hot oil on the top of Marius' arse crack. The captive cried out and pulled at his bonds. As the hot oil ran over his still painful and swollen hole, Montparnasse seized the opportunity and thrust deeply into Marius. The noise that passed the student's lips was unhuman. The pace that the captor set was punishing, thrusting deeply and roughly into his captive. Despite the oil, Marius felt like he was being ripped apart. With each thrust he wanted to die. He would have been happy to die than to feel the pain any longer. Montparnasse finished with a hard thrust and a grunt. Marius slipped into unconsciousness again. 

* * *

Marius awoke in agony, his left arm clearly broken and twisted at an odd angle. His abdomen was throbbing and bleeding like his back. He had been wrapped in a sheet and discarded in a bloodsoaked heap in an alley and left for dead. The sheet was cold, and soaked with blood. He passed out again, giving into the blackness. 

* * *

"That's a lot of blood!" 

"Leave it, they're probably dead!" 

"Courfeyrac, I am going to be a physician. I can't just leave them! They might be alive." 

"Fine, Joly, but if you faint, I'm not carrying you home."

"Oh my GOD! Courfeyrac, help me. Its Marius! He's alive. Can you carry him? Oh God, he's nude! Keep him covered now!" 

Marius felt as if he was listening from far away. He felt himself be lifted, and when the pain struck him, he lost control of his bladder. If Courfeyrac noticed at all, he said nothing. The jostling and agony made Marius lose consciousness again.

Courfeyrac carried his friend through the street, to the room that he was renting. Joly had grabbed a street child and paid him to run and get Combeferre. The child tore off quickly in the direction that Joly had sent him. They arrived quickly, and Joly opened the door. Courfeyrac placed Marius gingerly on his bed, mentally apologizing to his laundress. He lit the fire, and dropped onto the floor exhausted, not bothering to strip off his ruined clothing. 

Joly lit several candles, and knelt beside Marius, beginning to inspect his injuries. He examined Marius' badly broken arm, and set it quickly, eliciting a groan from the boy. Joly splinted it with rags and a stick. He felt sick to his stomach at the sheer amount of blood. He rolled Marius onto his back, tucking the sheet so that he wasn't exposed. The wound on his lower abdomen was worrisome. It was clearly a knife wound, and the one who inflicted it presumed that it would be fatal. He prayed that it would not be. The relief on his face was clear when Combeferre entered without knocking. Out of breath, it was clear that the guide had run to help them. He caught Courfeyrac's blood soaked clothing and gasped. Dropping to his knees beside Joly, Combeferre was frightened by the state of the boy lying before them. They spoke in hushed tones, and a few moments later Combeferre stood and rifled through one of Courfeyrac's drawers. He handed a needle and thread to Joly, but took a long knife and rested it in the fire. He looked at Courfeyrac, and placed a hand on his leg. He was clearly upset by what was in front of him. Combeferre softly suggested that he should change out of the stained clothing. His friend nodded blankly and did as he said. 

Combeferre pulled the knife from the fire, cursing the heat of the handle. He joined Joly at the bedside. Joly looked up at him, and nodded sadly. 

"I stitched the shallow part, but this... Can you do it? My hands are shaking terribly." Joly asked his friend, hoping that he would do the cauterization. 

Stepping closer where he can see better and figure out placement Combeferre pressed the glowing hot metal to Marius' wound, carefully avoiding Joly's fingers which were holding it closed. The stench of burning flesh filled the room and he gagged. Marius cried out, still not conscious. Courfeyrac wretched into the bloody heap of clothing he'd just removed. Joly looked grey. They bandaged the wound as well as they could, before discussing the course of action for checking the wounds on the boy's back. Courfeyrac had snapped from his daze and dressed himself. He came to stand with his friends, offering assistance. 

The three of them carefully turned Marius on his left side, Courfeyrac holding him in place, and pressing on the bandage to keep the wound from reopening.  He placed a soft kiss on Marius' cheek and whispered words of comfort to him, not caring whether or not he heard them. Joly and Combeferre used water on the fabric to loosen it, when they realized that it was firmly stuck to his skin. It slowly was peeled back, exposing the flayed skin, and further down, the sliced flesh. Combeferre made note of the blood that was pooled on the boy's arse and thighs. A sick feeling washed over him. They cleaned the wounds as well as they could, covering them with fresh bandages. Joly sent Courfeyrac on an errand to get more bandages, and some water. When he was gone, they set about the delicate task of examine Marius' more intimate injuries. A flannel soaked in warm water washed away most of the gore, and made it clear exactly how much their friend had suffered. With three stitches, they closed a painful tear. Before Courfeyrac could return, they had Marius dressed in one of his nightshirts and tucked carefully into bed. Courfeyrac arrived breathless and handed a bag of supplies to Joly before collapsing onto the floor beside the bed. 

Courfeyrac reached under the bed and pulled out the spare mattress that he kept for times when a drunken friend needed a place to sleep. He grabbed a blanket and half sat against the wall. Joly sat beside him and rested against his shoulder. Combeferre tucked his legs up and put his head upon Joly's lap. They wrapped the blanket around them, and one by one fell asleep, because now all they could do is wait. 

 


	4. Darkness Gives Way To Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wail echoes through the room. Marius awakens. 
> 
> Will he be honest with his friends?

There was nothing but pain when Marius awoke. Moving to relieve the discomfort in his back made his whole body cry out in agony. Unable to prevent the wail from keening from his throat, Marius began to quiver. He looked around the room, thankful for its familiarity. As he finished his scan of his surroundings, Marius was relieved to see Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Joly standing off to the side of the room. 

"Hi, Marius. I know you're in a lot of pain. I will give you something for it soon, I promise. Does any part of you hurt more than the rest?" Joly asked gently. The blush that crept up on Marius' face answered the question. "Would this be easier, if it was just you and me?" Marius nodded in agreement. 

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay, Marius." Courfeyrac said, placing a soft kiss on Marius' forehead. For the first time in days, the tiniest hint of a smile played upon Marius' lips.

"We're going to go get something for us all to eat. We should be back shortly. Good to see you awake, my friend." Combeferre softly touched Marius' hand, and gave it a squeeze. Courfeyrac did not want to leave, but Combeferre insisted. Joly heated up some water over the fire, then poured it into the washing basin. He then placed the basin on the bedside table, and retrieved a flannel.

"I'm not going to make you talk about what happened, Marius. If you want to, we can. I do have some questions though. Are you feeling up to answering some of them? Then I can give you some laudanum." Joly asked.

"I guess, oh God, Joly it hurts. I hurt." Marius choked back a sob, clutching the blanket tightly with his right hand. 

Joly slid the blanket down gently, tugging the borrowed nightshirt up over Marius' head. Joly uncovered the wound on Marius' abdomen. He cleaned it gently, examining it for signs of infection. So far, there were none. 

"Do you know who did this?" Joly asked, placing a new bandage over the wound he had just cleaned. 

"No" gasped Marius "I was walking and something hit me in the head. I woke up tied up in a room... and... I recognized him. The guy who... I don't know his name, but I've seen him around. He said he wanted some entertainment. Oh Joly, it was awful. I wanted to die." Marius' voice was raspy, so Joly retrieved a cup of water for him. Marius took it, and sipped. The cold liquid cooled his ravaged throat. 

"Do you think you can stand it if I roll you over to examine your back?" Joly asked, wanting to finish before Courfeyrac and Combeferre returned.

"Can't I sit up, and turn instead?" asked Marius, handing the empty cup to Joly. 

"Of course, we just need to be careful about it, no need to tear any stitches." Joly offered him help, and ignored the pained cries that Marius let out as he moved. Once he was sitting, Marius panted, trying to calm himself. Joly handed him a pillow to lean his torso on. That helped with the aching a bit, thankfully. He did not want Joly to know that being seated upright was indeed equally as painful just in a different area.

Joly unbandaged Marius' upper back, first. He carefully examined the welts and cuts, cleaning them gently with the soft flannel. "You're going to have some scars, Marius."

"I expected as much. He whipped me. Like... like an animal!" Marius exclaimed angrily. Joly had suspected as much, based on the look of the marks. He rebandaged the area, and placed a gentle kiss on Marius' shoulder. It sickened Joly to see his friend like this. Marius gasped, and shifted his body a little, in an attempt to relieve the pain when Joly began to uncover the gashes on his lower back. 

"I'm sorry that it hurts, Marius. Regrettably the bandage has stuck to the cuts in a few places. I'm going to wet the bandage, to help it release, okay?" Joly asked, waiting for Marius to nod before preceding. When Marius had nodded, Joly placed the cooling flannel aganst the bandage, in an attempt to unstick it. The water did the trick, and the bandage came away easily. A few tears ran down Marius' cheeks as Joly cleaned the wounds, and let them air out. 

"Ah... How bad is that, Joly. It hurts a lot. The... he used a knife... Why? I don't even understand..." Marius squeezed his eyes shut.

"These will heal better than your upper back, because they don't overlap as much. We're almost done." Joly rebandaged Marius' lower back slowly. Gently, he helped Marius back into the nightshirt that he had worn. With Joly's help, Marius laid down on the bed, on his right side. Joly tucked a couple of pillows behind him to keep Marius comfortable. Once he was settled in, Joly hesitated; the words that he needed at the moment escaped him. 

"Do you mind if I attend to your other injuries?" Joly asked, hesitantly. Marius flinched, a look of shame crossed his face. He nodded. 

"Marius, you don't need to be ashamed. It is not like you chose this to happen. You did nothing to cause this, and even if you did, I wouldn't judge you, because you're my friend. I'm sorry that this happened to you." Joly propped Marius' leg on a pillow to make it easier. Quickly, with minimal touches, he inspected the stitches, and cleaned the area gently. Joly eased Marius back into a more comfortable position, and covered him with a blanket. He was about to turn away when Marius spoke. 

"I never imagined it would hurt like this. I mean, I know... Why would people do that?" asked Marius quietly.

"Some people are sadistic. They just like to hurt other people..." Joly answered.

"No no... well I figured that much, but... that is not what I meant." stammered Marius, blushing profusely once he realized Joly had misunderstood. When he realized his mistake, Joly attempted to explain.

"Oh. Oh. Uh, I'm sorry that... It isn't like that. Not when people care for each other. Uhm... I'm not the guy to be explaining this. Perhaps Courfeyrac would do a better job of..."

"Of course I'd do a better job of... what am I doing?" Courfeyrac asked, opening the door to the apartment. 

Marius looked at Joly sheepishly, then at Courfeyrac. "Can we have a few minutes?" he asked Joly and Combeferre, who was still standing by the door. 

"Of course." Joly answered, leading Combeferre out of the apartment. When they were gone Courfeyrac pulled a chair up to Marius' bedside. 

"So, Mon Ami, what can I help you with?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Well..."


	5. Painfully Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius confides in Courfeyrac, and asks some tough questions. Plenty of awkward blushing and a surprise confession.  
> Warning! graphic details.

Marius fiddled with the blanket with his good hand, and tried to steady his breathing. "Joly said you'd be able to explain some things to me, cause I can't figure out some stuff... like, why people would want to do some stuff." The poor boy was flushed crimson.

"No problem, Marius. What are you wanting to know?" Courfeyrac asked kindly, unsure of what his injured friend wanted.

"When this happened" Marius gestured to his injuries and swallowed hard "the man who kidnapped me did things to me and made me do other things and it was awful." Courfeyrac sat in stunned silence. He hadn't thought of that possibility, but assumed Marius had just been attacked in the alley. He was angry. All Courfeyrac wanted to do in that moment was to find the person who had hurt his sweet, naive friend and murder them in the most painful way that he could think of. He balled his fists in an attempt to not lash out angrily. Now his friend was sitting here broken and about to ask him questions that would either make his stomach turn or break his heart... or both. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them, he took Marius' hand in his and nodded for him to continue.

"Courfeyrac, it was terrible. He... he made me use my mouth on him." Marius choked back a sob, trying to hide his face. He let his hand be pulled from his face and into his lap gently. "I couldn't breathe, and it hurt and I thought I was going to die. It still hurts to swallow." He reached for the cup of water on the table. Courfeyrac handed it to him quickly. After Marius finished the cool water, Courfeyrac took the cup from him, and brushed a tear from his cheek.

"Oh, Marius, I am so sorry..."

"No. I do not want your pity. I couldn't bear it." Marius interrupted.

"It is not pity that I feel, I promise you. I know the pain and disgust of a prick being forced down my throat, the terrifying panic of being unable to breathe." Courfeyrac squeezed Marius' hands firmly. This was only the second time he had talked about his abusive relationship with a man named Mathieu Beilard, which happened nearly a year before he and Marius met. Joly was wise, and perhaps talking about these old wounds would not only help Marius, but help Courfeyrac himself as well. "That is not where his cruelty ended, though. There was much more. It is a bit different, because we were in a relationship and it started slowly." Marius looked at him incredulously, suddenly feeling much less alone. 

"I had no idea, Courfeyrac. I'm sorry that this is an experience we've both have, I would not wish it on anyone. Although the fact that you have gone through it too does bring me a small measure of comfort. Thank you for sharing with me" Marius offered a weak smile "I know it cannot be easy. How did you manage to move on? To... be intimate again?" 

"The physical bit was almost easier than not being terrified. Some things bother me still, and I jump or flinch. For a while I cried afterwards, but I think I rushed into it, wanting the memories to go away - but the opposite happened." Courfeyrac shared earnestly, an involuntary shudder coursing through him. 

"But I don't even get why you would want to, in the first place." Marius blushed deeply.

"Ah, Marius. I sometimes forget how innocent you are" smiled Courfeyrac "It is enjoyable, if you're attracted to the other person. Plus, it is fun to give pleasure to another - a satisfaction like giving a gift. It does not matter so much if it is a woman or a man in your bed, as long as you both want it, it is easy to figure out." he placed a soft kiss on Marius' hand. He let out a soft sigh.

"How can it possibly be the same? A woman is physically made for a man. It... I understand the mouth... but... I can't fathom that..." Marius muttered quietly.

A chuckle escaped Courfeyrac's lips, and he shook his head. He took a moment to figure out how to explain things to Marius. There was a lot of he'd have to explain, and he would need to be delicate about it, given the experience that he suspected that Marius had. Instead, he decided to ask a probing question. 

"That is a little harder to explain, especially with the trauma you've been through. Do you mind telling me more about what happened to you? I can share my story with you as well, if it makes you more comfortable." Courfeyrac stroked Marius' hand gently. He didn't want to cause him any more pain.

"I... did you see the cuts? the whip marks?" Marius said, barely above a whisper.

"I did, I carried you here, Marius, when Joly and I found you broken and bleeding in the alley. I thought you were going to die. I'm certainly glad that you did not, even though at some point, I presume that you wished to. I know I did, the first time that Beilard forced me to... yield to his desires."

 "I know that is not what you meant, but... please, what happened to you, Courfeyrac?" 

 


	6. Memories Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac tells Marius his story, even though it hurts him to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Courfeyrac's point of view. Marius sits quietly and listens.   
> Warning: Graphic descriptions of rape, sexual assault

Courfeyrac took a deep breath, and began his story. "Mathieu Beilard was charming, handsome, and about five years older than I was...

* * *

I was young and naive, and when Mathieu began to pay attention to me, I was very pleased.  He and I began to spend a lot of time together. He bought me gifts, tickets to the theatre, new hats, a pocket watch. I was happier than I ever had been. He is not the first man I was with, but the second. The first was naught but a summer fling when I was sixteen, and we only kissed, and stroked one another. It wasn't weird or anything. I mean that was the summer that I lost my virginity to a girl too, so it didn't strike me as too odd when my friend Jean Michel kissed me. Ever since, I have not cared at all for the gender of who I'm attracted to. It's more than just body parts, Marius. 

When Mathieu suggested that we have sex, I was a bit unsure of what to expect. That was the night that he took me into his mouth for the first time. What an amazing experience, oh it felt so good. After he brought me to climax, he guided me to return the gesture. It was strange, and awkward. I did not particularly enjoy the taste, however, I easily grew accustomed to it. It really is not all that unpleasant. What I quickly realized, is that I definitely enjoyed his reactions to what I did. That added an entirely new depth to it. We were intimate regularly after that. A few weeks later, Mathieu wanted more. He asked if he could take me. I must admit, Marius, I was scared when I realized what he meant. Despite my fear, I did not deny him. He was gentle, using his fingers to stretch me, and a warm oil to ease the process before he entered me with his prick. It was not painful. Not like... there was some stretching and discomfort, but it was tolerable. With him stroking me, and massaging me, it was an enjoyable experience. I promise, Marius, it is nothing like what happened to you. To us. 

The first time he forced me to take him in my mouth when I was unwilling, he was drunk and called me his whore. I did not appreciate being called that, and told him as much. He hit me, hard. It knocked me to my knees, and before I could recover, he had a firm grip on my hair with one hand, and was undoing his trousers with the other. I realized that I did not have a choice and he held my head in place and thrust into my mouth roughly and painfully. I choked, I gagged and had to fight back sobs. He forced himself so deeply into my throat that I thought I was going to die from lack of air. When he was done, I was broken. I just sobbed, uncontrollably. I never fought him again. Whatever Mathieu wanted, I did. 

He became cruel, regularly forcing me on my knees for his pleasure, and sometimes for... one or more of his friends. Oh God, Marius... I've never told anyone that bit. That was the worst. It nauseated me, and he would laugh as he watched his friends use my mouth. When it was over, he would pat my head, and praise me. After each of these events, usually weekends of drunkeness, he would bring me gifts, and praise me more. It sickens me to think of, yet I was powerless to leave. I believed him when he told me he loved me. I felt lucky even when he started being rougher when taking me, less prep, and stuff, because he did not let his friends partake in it.

The worst night... he treated me like a dog. It was a dinner party, for some event or another. It was a large party, fifteen or more. I stopped at one point, and he threatened to break my jaw. All I had wanted was a sip of water. So, I continued until all of his friends were... taken care of. He praised me, and let me drink the water that I ached sorely for. He lead me to the study, kissing me and praising me, I instantly forgave him. I have no idea why! I hated every moment of what he made me do. I did not know that he had more planned for me. He let me rest for a while. I rested on the settee, and fell asleep. I woke to being pulled to the floor and had my wrists bound together. It was terrifying, there were hands all over me, pulling at my clothes. They left my shirt in place, but everything else was torn away. I cried. I was so scared. They each took turns with me. The first was bad, but not quite as bad as it could have been. The bastard used some oil, but it was clearly not enough and he wasn't gentle, not like Mathieu had been when he was with me, but then... there was another and another... and I lost count. I may have blacked out. I woke the next morning in agony and bleeding. I dressed, and left. I never saw Mathieu again, even though he begged. I limped around for almost an hour before I ran into Joly. When he asked what was wrong, I began sobbing... He took care of me. 

I wouldn't want to wish the agony I felt on my worst enemy. Oh God, Marius, I wish I could take it away from you. I'd have it happen to me again, if it would have saved you from it.

* * *

Courfeyrac dissolved into sobs, laying his head on the bed. Marius took his hand, and pulled him up to sit beside him on the bed. He gently guided Courfeyrac's arm around his shoulders, and began to sob with him.


	7. The First Step is Often the Hardest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there is friendship, and shared experience, there is hope. The two begin their shared recovery.

Marius awoke sore and aching, tangled around Courfeyrac. He had peacefully slept for the first time since the attack, and his eyes were still heavy from tears. From the peaceful look on Courfeyrac's face, Marius suspected that sleep had been escaping him as well. As much as Marius wanted to let him sleep, he needed to move, the pain was becoming too much to bear. Softly, Marius placed a hand on his sleeping friend's chest, attempting to gently wake him. Unfortunately, Courfeyrac's reaction was to flinch, then leap from the bed - jolting and twisting Marius in the process - and cower on the settee that was near the bed. Marius let out an involuntary howl, as pain swept through him - his back felt as if it was on fire. Joly quickly reentered the apartment, hearing the cries and quickly went to Courfeyrac's side. It was not that he did not wish to help Marius, instinct drove him to help his usually genial friend who was now cowering like a frightened child. Coufeyrac jumped when Joly touched him, and began to shake. 

"Courfeyrac, my dear friend, it is only me. Open your eyes. Look at me, please!" Joly begged, stepping back so as not to alarm him further. Blinking thrice, Courfeyrac did what he was asked and looked at Joly, tears streaking his face. 

"I am so sorry... I was startled, someone touched me and I wasn't expecting it so I jumped and..." Courfeyrac noticed Marius weeping on the bed "Oh God, Marius! It was just you who touched me, and I have hurt you. I pray you forgive me." He stood and walked to the bedside, tenatively stroking Marius' hair, before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. The sobbing slowly subsided, and Marius put his arms out to embrace his best friend. When Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around Marius, his hand touched dampness on the back of Marius' night shirt. He pulled his hand back, and Joly saw that Marius had reopened some of his wounds and was again bleeding. 

"I'm not angry Courfeyrac, please do not think that! I understand why you reacted as you did. Am I bleeding again? I am in terrible pain." Marius rested his chin on Courfeyrac's shoulder.

"Indeed you are. Let's strip off your nightshirt and have a look." Joly said matter of factly, making short work of undressing Marius, who pulled the blanket tightly around his lower body to remain somewhat modest. "Damn. You'll need a few stitches to repair this. I'm sorry. Do you want to lay down on your stomach so that I..." 

"NO!" Marius shouted, turning sickly pale "Please don't make me lie like that... He... That's how he..." Marius dissolved into tears, and Courfeyrac interrupted with an idea.

"Here, here, Marius, lean forward again and rest your head on my shoulder, just like we were before. Would that work, Joly? I can help keep him still." Offered Courfeyrac hopefully. Joly thought for a moment and looked at the way Marius was positioned. It looked suitable enough, and he was not going to further traumatize the poor boy by insisting he lie down.

"That should be fine. However, it will be easier if Courfeyrac sat against the headboard, and you leaned against him there. It will be more comfortable for both of you. I need to go fetch some supplies. Can you keep pressure on the one that won't stop bleeding?" Joly handed a cloth to Courfeyrac to press upon an open wound, before hastily leaving the room.  While Joly was gone, they set about rearranging themselves as he had suggested. Joly had been right about the position being more comfortable, however it was awkwardly intimate as well, as Marius had to straddle Courfeyrac's legs. After a moment of thought, Courfeyrac rested a pillow against his lower abdomen, providing some space between them and preventing any accidental indecencies from happening, because given both of their fragile states, neither of them could have handled it. Marius lay forward, pressing his chest to Courfeyrac's, and resting his head upon his shoulder.  Marius blushed after a moment and sat up. Courfeyrac looked at him curiously. 

"Your shirt... it is very itchy." Marius blushed and looked away. Without hesitation, Courfeyrac unbuttoned it and pulled it over his head, tossing it onto the floor. "You didn't have to do that?" Marius said hesitantly.

"You're very warm, my friend. It is a relief to have it off." Courfeyrac smiled, and put his arms out, taking Marius into his arms again. The warmth radiating from Courfeyrac's skin was rather comforting to Marius as he embraced his friend again. Courfeyrac repositioned the cloth that Joly had given him against the still bleeding wound on Marius' back, and brought his other hand up to stroke Marius' hair lovingly. Marius relaxed into the embrace, slipping his arms around Courfeyrac. Like this, he could almost forget the pain in his back that caused him to be in the position in the first place. 

A soft sigh escaped Marius' lips, and he placed a soft kiss upon Courfeyrac's shoulder "This is nice. You make a good pillow."

A smile crept across Courfeyrac's face, and he placed a kiss on Marius' temple "It is nice, indeed." Courfeyrac could not help but wonder if he would have the chance to embrace his friend like this again. He flushed at the thought, picturing touching his lips gently to Marius'. He squirmed and fought the urge to smile, but he was relieved. It was the first time that he'd felt desire since he left Mathieu. Courfeyrac kissed Marius' hair, suddenly very thankful to have a pillow between them. A quarter of an hour past before Joly returned. He smiled at his friends, who had since fallen into a light sleep. 

"Hey sleepyheads, I'm back" Joly said quietly, trying not to startle them. He did not want a repeat of earlier. Marius woke first, smiling. Courfeyrac woke and stretched, gently putting his arms back around Marius. 

"Mmm... Hi." Courfeyrac placed a soft kiss on Marius' forehead and adjusted his arms to hold him more comfortably. Marius blushed, turning his head to place a kiss on Courfeyrac's neck. 

"Are you two comfortable? I'd like to get this done quickly. Marius, do you want some more laudanum? You've not had any today." Joly offered, hoping he would agree. Causing his friend pain made Joly sick to his stomach. 

"No, Joly, I am fine. I feel very ill with the laudanum, but I may change my mind after you begin." Marius weakly smiled. 

Joly was hesitant, but did as his friend requested. He took a clean cloth, wet it, and began to clean Marius' wounds again. Marius inhaled sharply as Joly had touched a particularly tender place. When he was finished cleaning, Joly took the cloth away. He carefully moved the bedside table to behind Marius, and began to set up. Courfeyrac tightly closed his eyes and tried to relax, but the truth was that he absolutely hated needles. He felt somewhat ashamed when Marius whispered "Hey, relax. I know you hate needles, but he's going to be poking me not you!"  The three men laughed. 

"I'm going to begin in a moment, okay? I am going to be doing a bunch of fairly close stitches in one spot, because that is where it re-opened the most, and then a few here and there in order to fix a few places." Joly gently stroked Marius' arm. Marius nodded, nestling closer to Courfeyrac and closing his eyes. Joly began the delicate task of re-closing the wounds. The first two stitches were not too painful, but the third drew an involuntary hiss of pain from Marius. Courfeyrac stroked Marius' hair and turned his head towards him. As Joly continued, Courfeyrac whispered soft words into Marius' hair, stopping to press gentle kisses to the boy's hair and cheeks. When the pain intensified, Marius clutched tightly at Courfeyrac, who held him slightly tighter as well. Joly stopped momentarily, pressing a bandage to the section that he had just finished. 

"Just a few more, and we'll be done, Marius. You're doing great. Do you want a break, or some water?" Joly stretched, cracking his fingers, and fetching himself a drink. 

"Water would be lovely, Joly, for both of us." Marius spoke for himself and for his human pillow. Joly fetched water for them both, and they quickly drained their cups. When they were to start again, Marius leaned against Courfeyrac, and placed his head on his shoulder once again. Finishing the stitches would have only taken a few minutes, but Marius kept begging Joly to stop for a moment here and there, drawing out the process for almost fifteen minutes. Joly could not blame him, because the remaining area needing stitches were going in his sensitive lower back, but was struggling to hide his frustration. Courfeyrac pushed Marius away from him, and looked into his eyes. 

"I know it hurts, Marius. It won't hurt less in five minutes. The only way it will stop is when it is finished. Do you wish to draw it out, or not?" Courfeyrac said gently.

Marius swallowed "I want it to be finished. I can't help but stop him, I fear I will move. I do not want to make it worse. How much is left, Joly? How many stitches?"

"Six, no, seven. Seven and we're done." Joly offered. Marius looked at Courfeyrac once again, and took a deep breath.

"Courfeyrac, will you hold me still? Press me tightly to you so that I cannot move, so Joly can finish without me stopping him?" Tears pooled in Marius' eyes. He was frightened, awaiting the pain, but desperately hoping that his friend would help him bear it. 

"If that is what you want, Marius, I will hold you. I do not want to cause you more pain" Courfeyrac smiled softly, hoping to inspire a bit of confidence "Come, let's finish this. You can wrap your arms around me as tightly as you would like." He was pleasantly surprised when Marius kissed his forehead and cheek softly, before wrapping his arms tightly around Courfeyrac. 

In a ghost of a whisper, Marius said "I'm ready" before burying his face in Courfeyrac's shoulder. With the first stitch he cried out and tensed.

"Marius, you need to relax. It will hurt more if you don't." Joly warned, pausing for a moment. Courfeyrac brought his hand up and stroked Marius' hair, shushing him gently. He continued stroking his hair for a moment til Marius relaxed, then he had a thought.

"Joly, is there something Marius can bite?" Courfeyrac asked.

"There is nothing really suitable to that except for perhaps a shirtsleeve?" suggested Joly.

"No. I can't. I hate the feel of fabric on my teeth." Marius said, somewhat embarassed. Courfeyrac chuckled, amused at the confession.

"Then bite upon my shoulder, my friend. It certainly will not bother me, if it will help you." Courfeyrac offered, and laughed at the odd look on Marius' face "besides, I've never objected to having my shoulder bitten by a dear friend before." he winked. Joly just shook his head, and rolled his eyes. Marius shrugged, but gently set his teeth upon his friend's soft flesh. He could not help himself from placing some soft kisses near the base of Courfeyrac's neck first. Courfeyrac took a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Joly began again. Feeling guilty and not wanting to hurt Courfeyrac, rather than biting, Marius had begun kissing and gently sucking on a spot near his friend's shoulder. The distraction worked wonderfully, and Joly was soon finished. While Joly bandaged his back, Marius clung tightly to Courfeyrac, not wanting to let go. Courfeyrac fought to control his breathing, and willed himself to not react to Marius' kisses.

"We are finished. Do you two need anything? I do wish to go home to Bossuet and Musichetta." Joly said quietly, feeling as if he was intruding on a private moment. 

"No, Joly, we are fine. Combeferre offered to come later." Marius said, sitting back gingerly. Joly gathered his things, and bid his friends a good evening. 

Marius studied the freckles on the back of his hand, afraid to meet Courfeyrac's eyes. He was afraid that he had crossed a line, and made his dear friend uncomfortable. 

Courfeyrac lifted Marius' chin with his finger, and gazed deeply into his eyes. The tension between them was palpable. A smile played across Courfeyrac's face. He leaned in, and tenatively pressed a kiss to Marius' lips.  Marius' eyes snapped closed, and he brought a hand up to Courfeyrac's curls gently deepening the kiss. 


	8. Stronger Than Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unique understanding creates a strong bond.
> 
> Safe. They were both safe in this space, together. As long as they had one another, they would be okay. Courfeyrac vowed to himself that he would do everything within his power to protect Marius from further harm.

Courfeyrac pulled away suddenly, stammering an apology, unable to look at his friend. He felt guilty for making such an advance upon Marius, especially since he was in such a vulnerable state. He feared making things worse for Marius, knowing that when he himself had rushed into things thinking that making new memories would erase the old ones, he only ended up feeling worse. He was not expecting the hurt on Marius' face when he looked up at him. He also was not expecting Marius to lean in and kiss him. But he did. This kiss was brief, however.

"Courfeyrac, my dearest friend. Do not apologize for kissing me, it brings me comfort. Your kiss is a reminder that I am now safe, and I wouldn't mind if you reminded me again." Marius blushed, stroking Courfeyrac's face. Courfeyrac smiled, and nodded. Marius leaned in and kissed him once again. Courfeyrac felt the tension melting away from Marius and allowed himself to relax as well. Marius was right.

Safe. They were both safe in this space, together. As long as they had one another, they would be okay. Courfeyrac vowed to himself that he would do everything within his power to protect Marius from further harm. 

Breathlessly, Courfeyrac broke the kiss once again. He did not wish for Combeferre to find them in such an intimate state. He told Marius as much, and the boy agreed. Marius moved, allowing Courfeyrac to stand. Once on his feet, Courfeyrac retrieved both his shirt, and Marius' night shirt. He helped redress Marius, then put his own shirt back on. He noticed that Marius was watching as he did the buttons. He ran a finger across the junction of his neck, where Marius had been distracting himself earlier. Courfeyrac couldn't help but smile at the ache as he pressed his fingers into the bruised flesh. Marius realized that he had been staring, and blushed a vibrant red. 

"Would you like to eat something? Joly did leave us some food. If not, would you at least like a drink?" Courfeyrac offered, his own stomach growling a hungry protest. 

"Food would be nice, but I'm afraid. It's going to hurt." Marius looked worried. Courfeyrac understood immediately, but insisted that it would be worth it, and that Marius would only need to eat a little to quell the churning of his stomach. He brought the bread and cheese over to where Marius was sitting. He also had a glass of water for each of them. 

"If you take a sip of water before you swallow, it helps" Courfeyrac smiled encouragingly, hoping that Marius would trust him and eat. A small bite was a victory to him, and when Marius sipped the water and swallowed, he held his breath.

"That wasn't nearly as bad as I was expecting." Marius said and continued eating until Courfeyrac stopped him. It had been several days since he'd eaten a proper meal and he would be miserable if he overdid it. 

Marius laid down and attempted to get comfortable, but his back ached and his side burned. He wrestled with the pillows, tucking them here and there until he got frustrated and flung one across the room. Every time he found a comfortable position for one body part, something else began to hurt. Courfeyrac came over to the bed, holding the discarded pillow in his hands. 

"Help me. Please." Marius sounded so pitiful that a lump began to form in Courfeyrac's throat. After assessing the situation for a moment, he climbed into bed with him. He gently helped Marius lay on his left side, carefully arranging his broken arm. Courfeyrac tucked two pillows between Marius' knees, trying to alleviate some of the pressure on his lower back. Marius sighed, letting out a soft noise of contentment. He kept adjusting his right arm, trying to find a way to place it comfortably without either pulling at the wounds on his back, or resting his arm on the wound on his side. He reached up and gently pulled Courfeyrac towards him, looking to him for a solution. Courfeyrac laid beside Marius, taking care to avoid his injured arm or side, and pulled Marius' right arm to wrap around him. The position was infinitely more comfortable than anything Marius had tried. That is how Combeferre found them an hour later, lying in this odd embrace, speaking in soft tones, sharing their similar experiences. Courfeyrac had to bluntly explain some things to the blushing boy, for him to convey what he was trying to express. He felt marginally guilty, but relieved that Marius was actually talking and asking questions.

"Marius, how are you feeling?" Combeferre gently interrupted their conversation.

"Right now, I feel better than I have since... and I'm not moving. This is the only position that does not cause me some form of discomfort." Marius said softly, and Courfeyrac smiled, not minding being furniture.

"Your nightshirt... there's blood on it?" Combeferre asked concerned.

"Yes, I know. Only because I do not have another. I tore some stitches, and Joly fixed them earlier. No, I don't want any painkillers." Marius said defensively.

"Well, I brought you a clean one, and I would like to help you into it. We can get you resituated afterwards, okay?" Insisted Combeferre.

Marius grumbled but allowed Combeferre to help him to first sit up, then stand. It had been the first time since he was brought here that he had stood. Courfeyrac gently held him upright, supportive arms loosely around his upper torso. Combeferre began to pull Marius' nightshirt up, and Marius lost his balance a bit and turned crimson. After all, he was still shy and rather insecure about his body. He knew that Combeferre had helped Joly care for him when he was first rescued - but he had not been aware. His breathing became rapid and shallow, and he was starting to panic. Courfeyrac spoke gently, whispering words of comfort and gentle reassurance in Marius' ear, as he turned his best friend to face him. When their eyes met, Marius' breathing slowed and became more regular - he was reminded of the promise of safety that had been shared earlier. Courfeyrac held him upright, and Combeferre gently removed Marius' nightshirt. The instant that it was off, Marius sagged against Courfeyrac, hiding his face shy once again. Combeferre quickly looked over Joly's handiwork, pleased with his stitches. He helped Marius into the clean nightshirt, smoothing it gently over him, avoiding touching any of his injuries. 

They helped him back into bed, Marius was weak and worn out from standing. Using all of the pillows available, and a couple of folded blankets, Combeferre and Courfeyrac arranged Marius into a comfortable position and covered him with a blanket. He quickly fell asleep. Relieved, Courfeyrac made tea for he and Combeferre, and they settled into the sofa. It was then that Courfeyrac told Combeferre his story. 


	9. Take My Hand and Lead Me From the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre learns of Courfeyrac's experience. A complication arises.

  
  
Combeferre was silently horrified at the details of Courfeyrac’s story. He’d been curious as to why Joly had been so insistent upon sending him for supplies on the night that they had found Marius in the alley. How anyone could take Courfeyrac and attempt to tarnish his luster was beyond comprehension; he was the light in the darkest of times, a constant friend. Combeferre found himself to suddenly be very angry. He grasped at his mug of tea, desperate to keep his composure. Two of the gentlest, loving people that he knew had suffered immensely for the sport of another person. Combeferre was seething. It was taking a good amount of strength to not demand an address, rally Bahorel and Grantaire in his cause and find the brutal man who’d hurt Courfeyrac so.   
  
“Combeferre. Please, I can feel the flames of your anger from here. There is nothing that you can do at the moment, so calm yourself, or put the fire in your heart to work. We need to find whoever assaulted Marius. Go out into the streets and speak to your contacts. Be discreet, but put the word out that someone’s been kidnapping and torturing young men at a whim. The vermin who did this likely has done it before.” Courfeyrac counseled, wishing to make good use of Combeferre’s anger.   
  
“As usual, you are right, Courfeyrac. I can go and speak to some of the locals near the alley where we found Marius. Perhaps engage them in the search for the dangerous man who is lurking in their midst. It is likely that this person would strike fear in the hearts of men, even if they did not know his perverse actions.” Combeferre stood, intending to leave. He turned towards Courfeyrac, who had stood also, and pulled him into a friendly embrace. With a shared smile, he took his leave. At the door, Combeferre paused for a moment and spoke.   
  
“The body mends faster than the mind. Take care of yourself as well as Marius.”  
  
Courfeyrac could only nod in agreement. As soon as Combeferre had gone, Courfeyrac laid down and began to doze. It was not so much that he was physically exhausted, but he was drained emotionally. After nearly two hours, Courfeyrac awoke less rested than before, with a shout. The nightmare had been so real, so terrifying. Rather than reliving his own trauma, he was watching Matthieu abuse terrified Marius, paralyzed and unable to help him. It was hell. Courfeyrac wept, unable to control his tears. Marius woke upon hearing Courfeyrac cry out. He carefully moved, attempting to help his distraught friend.   
  
“Courfeyrac! Wake up! It is a nightmare. You are fine. Please, wake up!” Marius exclaimed, trying to connect with the sobbing brunette on the floor. After a few minutes of calling to him, Marius finally gets Courfeyrac’s attention.   
  
  
“Oh, Marius! Thank God you’re okay!” Courfeyrac cries, leaping to his feet and pulling Marius into a gentle embrace. This time, it was Marius’ turn to offer consolation. He guides Courfeyrac to sit beside him on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around him.   
  
“Do you want to talk about what has driven you to tears?” Marius ran his fingers softly through Courfeyrac’s hair. Courfeyrac’s tears finally slowed, and he ran a hand gently down Marius’ back.   
  
“It was nothing I want to ever experience again. I was back with Mathieu. He… he was assaulting you. I’m so sorry, Marius. In my nightmare, I couldn’t even help you. I could only watch. I am so sorry. So, so sorry. I wanted to help you!” Courfeyrac cried hoarsely, begging for forgiveness.    
  
“I know. It must have been terrifying to watch, but I’m here. We’re both safe. Feel my heartbeat, I'm real. I'm okay, Courfeyrac. I was here, sleeping peacefully. No hurt has come to me." Marius stroked Courfeyrac's hair. He gently tugged the curls, causing Courfeyrac to sit up. When their eyes met, Marius spoke again.

"Safe. With me you are safe, as am I with you. We are both somewhat broken, but together we are whole."

Courfeyrac leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Marius'. The fear and tension began to dissappear as Marius tenderly deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between Courfeyrac's dry lips. With a small moan, Courfeyrac accepted the invasion and opened his mouth to Marius. They shared the increasingly more intimate kiss for several minutes, exploring each other cautiously. Playfully, Courfeyrac nipped gently at Marius' bottom lip. With a soft growl, Marius tugged at his hair and caught his tongue gently between his teeth. Courfeyrac moaned into Marius' mouth, and cautiously pulled him closer. Without thinking, he slid a hand down to Marius' thigh. Marius jerked away from him with a look of terror on his face. Courfeyrac buried his face in his hands, horrified that he'd upset Marius. 

Marius reacted quickly, when Courfeyrac touched his leg, terror pulsing in his vains. Immediately after he'd moved away, he realized that he'd hurt Courfeyrac. Carefully Marius, whose back was throbbing after the quick movement, leaned his head onto Courfeyrac's shoulder, and whispered an apology. Courfeyrac took Marius' hand in his, and they stayed like this for nearly a quarter of an hour. Marius was the first to speak.

"Courfeyrac, I don't feel well." 

When Courfeyrac looked at Marius, he found that he was pale and very sickly. He had not been in such a state beforehand. Courfeyrac placed his lips on Marius' forehead and was shocked at the heat coming off of him. Quickly, he settled Marius back against the pillows, and brought him some water. He sipped at it, but the water came back up almost immediately, thankfully onto the floor. A feeling of dread gripped Courfeyrac; he needed help, and fast. Help came as an unexpected knock on the door. Rushing to answer it, Courfeyrac was surprised and thrilled to find Gavroche standing there with a message. He handed the gamin a few coins, and quickly read the message. Combeferre had spoken of the situation regarding Marius to Enjolras, and he had sent a note promising to help however he could. Courfeyrac wrote a response and sent the boy back with it, requesting that they come at once, as Marius was dangerously feverish. Closing the door, Courfeyrac dampened a cloth and placed it to Marius' scarlet face, hoping to bring him some relief. The response that he got from Marius was a groan, and some incoherent mumbling. Terrified, all Courfeyrac could do was wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more. Let me know what you think.


End file.
